Ice Princess
by ginny7777
Summary: AU sasusaku, As the only other cold student on campus besides a certain uchia, how will Sakura take it when she starts to like Mr. Fridge? My first fic ever...no killy!


by ginny7777

What would happen if **both **Sasuke and **Sakura** were ice people? If Sakura was the only girl in Konaha that didn't like Sasuke? Let's find out,shall we?

I wished I owned naruto, but i dont, just a tin of cookies and a box of cheezits... MINE!

ICE PRINCESS:

Mail and fanboys

'Another day,' thought the pink haired ninja. She was getting ready for school.'another day for me to pass the halls with those freaky boys staring at me. Another chance for the every girl around me to say, ''oh, he's so kawii!" I swear if I hear him say 'hn,' one more time, I'm gonna rip him to shreds! Although,' she thought with a smirk, 'another day to show him whose in charge!' With that, she applied the last bit of make up and headed out the door.

"Ugh," she sighed as she turned the last corner to get to high school "they're already here!" Sure enough there stood her fanboys waiting at the entrance of the school. Lucky for her, there also stood her friends in front of them, with their boyfriends by their side, glaring at any boy that came too close. She gave each of her friends a hug, the only people she hugged. She nodded to their boyfriends in greeting with a smile, the only boys who got her smile... ever. Well, with the exception of one guy, but only cause he tried so hard to get her attention. Everyone else got the smirk, if they were lucky.

Might as well tell ya now, she's never loved. Nope, not ever, with the exception of her friends. She had many emotions, she just never showed them. Why? Because she really didn't care to infront of anyone she didn't care for. The 'Fridge' had different reasons and she didn't care about them, or him.

As for her friends, they learned that she'll love when she's ready. Who are her friends? Hinata, and her boyfriend Naruto. Tenten, and her boyfriend Neji, also Hinata's cousin. And last but not least especially in volume Ino, and her troblesome Shikamaru. (there's more but we'll see 'um later. ; )

"Ano, Sakura-chan," said Hinata, my shy and quiet friend said, "aren't you going to open those?"

She was referring to the giant waterfall of letters (mostly love notes) that came out from my locker, cascading to the floor.

"Yep!" My friends looked at me in surprise, even the boys looked like it interested them.

"When the fridge reads his!" I said brightly. I swear i could _see_ the giant sweatdrop above them. You know, like an anime? "What? It's not like he'll _never _look at one."

**_'No, he'll look at them when pigs fly!' _**my inner-self says. _'Ino flies?' '**You know what I mean!' '**Heh, I know i just like messin' with ya!' **'I'm supposed to do that!' '**I know.'_

"Ah well," Ino says, "most of these are from Lee anyway. ...Uh-oh."

**_'You better be saying uh oh! you said his bloody name!'_** I grabbed the girls' hands and ran off.

"Sakura-chan," I ran faster. "Sakura-chan!" I silently prayed to what higher being there was to please not let him "SAKURA-CHAN!" 'catch up to me... thanks.' I thought sacastically as me and the girls turned around to face Rock Lee with a smile. Rock Lee, a.k.a., the only guy I ever smile at, a.k.a., my number one fan.

"Oh! Hi Lee, I didn't hear you." I lied. I didn't want to hurt the little bugs feelings, after all, he tries so hard to get my attention. Every other girl is kinda scared because of the green spandex and the bowl hair cut.

"It's ok, fair Sakura-chan, at least I've caught up to you."

"Yeah, hehe," i shot a dirty look at Ino who cringed, "any way, is there something you wanted?" I asked turning back to him.

"Actually, fair Sakura, I've come to ask you for a date." The halls got earilly quiet. Lee noticed,"we-wel-ll? S-s-saku-kura- s-san?" he stuttered.

"Lee, I'm sorry, I just dont' see us as anything more than friends." I said softly.

"Really?" his big eyebrowssagged down along with his smile.

"Yeah," I said. He looked sad after a moment and then his head shot up with a huge grin. I sighed inwardly, mabey this time I finally got to him.

"Alright Sakura-san, this just means I've gotta try harder to win you love is all!" **_'So much for that thought' _**Inner-me thought sarcastically as he started running away, "What? No! Lee, LEE! Ugh!" Ino looked at me with a questioning face. I nodded and with a grin she pulled out a small note pad and turned to a page with "Sakura vs. Lee" on the top on which she put a slash on his side.

"Alright, come-on, I'll take you back to your boyfriends." They got a pleased look and I pretended to gag as we started back.

"Aw, come on! Cheer up! Still get to clean out your locker!" Ino said happilly.

"Aawwww! Do I have to?" I pouted. They laughed at my atics all the way back to my locker.

------------------------------------------------------------

waddya think? It's my first fanfic so don't be too cruel!

oh! I'm looking for new reading material, pretty much any anime or harry potter fics! ja ne! - 3


End file.
